High School to Remember
by hannahchuu
Summary: Break is over. New season, new experience. Special A class will temporarily be transferred to Seika High School. What will happen if the bests meet the bests? Find what new experiences would await our heroines.
1. Lesson 1:

**HIGH SCHOOL TO REMEMBER**

_~A Cross-Over of Special A to Kaichou wa Maid Sama~_

* * *

___**Author's Note:**_ I don't own Special A nor Kaichou wa Maid-sama. It is owned by Maki Minami and Hiro Fujiwara respectively. But I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

* * *

_Lesson 1_

_**School to School**_

* * *

Break is over. Good to be back to Green House. But an unusual episode will arrive to Hakusenkan's Special A class.

"WHAT! Why? Why? We'll be transferred to Seika High school which is next town for a month?" Yelled by a short-haired high school girl with charcoal eyes while throwing her kettle to the messy brown-haired boy, "You did something again to your mother, don't you Tadashi?"

"This reminds me that this thing happens last time. If I can remember we have been transferred in another school for three days and it's all Tadashi's fault." Blurted by dark-green haired boy while feeding a small brown chipmunk and another deathly gaze turn the charcoal eye girl to the brown-haired boy who she called Tadashi.

That's right! Special A shall be in Seika High School for a month. The reason? It all started when Tadashi is off again for some adventure. He was not at home for days. Unluckily, one of those escapade days was his mother's birthday party. Karino-san, the school's director, was desperately finding her son while her party commence. His mother likes to introduce Tadashi to her friends and colleagues but because he wasn't around that time, she ended the party earlier than planned because she was ashamed of her son's actions. She thought that bungee jumping is not enough for her son's doings. So his mother found a solution for her son's problem. For this not to happen again and to discipline her idiot wandering son, the whole Special A class will be transferred temporarily, a month to be exact.

"TA-DA-SHI! I will really kill you this time!" Said the charcoal eyed girl having Tadashi half-killed with bruises all over and his uniform already torn-out.

By the way, Special A is now wearing Seika High's uniform. Girls are having their white blouse with their light green coat matching their checkered skirt, which is 1 inch below the knee. Boys are wearing same uniform as the girls except the tie and their matching plain pants.

"Stop it, Akira. We're almost there. It'll be bad if they see Tadashi beaten up by his fellow classmates. Let's just finish this up." Akira stopped beating Tadashi while holding his collar and almost dead from her punches.

"Thank you, Kei!" Tadashi is in tears while he clasped his hands like he's praying and his eyes are glowing like stars.

"After this, I will be the one to kill Tadashi." paused by Kei with a killing aura surrounding him making Tadashi shiver in fear. Then, everyone sweat drops.

"Good morning Special A Class of Hakusenkan Academy. We are really please to have you in our school even for a short term." Welcomed by a shoulder level black layered-haired girl as she bows her head a little bit low.

Before anything else, let me tell you what this story will all be about. We'll start our play here in Seika High School. As you can remember, our Special A class is being transferred here for a month. So first, I'm going to introduce you to everyone before anything else. Let's have our first at-bat to the boy with the green hair and eyes, Tsuji Ryuu, who is the 7th placer and a sports company owner's son. Next to go is the girl with the short brown hair, Toudou Akira, who's the 6th placer and a daughter of an airline company chairman. Then the culprit with the messy brown hair, Karino Tadashi, is the 5th placer and Hakusenkan Academy Principal's son. The girl with long curled light brown hair, Yamato Megumi, with her younger twin brother, Jun (the boy with the same shade of hair), takes 4th and 3rd place respectively. They are the children of a musical producer and a talented singer. Give our way to the long black hair girl and our eternal 2nd placer, Hanazono Hikari. She is a daughter of a carpenter and has an average family and an average life. She is a self-proclaimed Kei's rival after she was defeated by Kei when they were little. Finally, the one who holds the 1st place is the boy with his golden brown hair, Takishima Kei, who is a son of large corporation. He has a job being a manager of Takishima Corporation because of his incredible knowledge. I got to keep going with the story.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, the Student Council President. And here is our Vice President, Yukimura Shouichiro." As she introduced the guy to her right.

"Nice to meet you!" Yukimura bows low to them.

"Office has entrusted me to tell how you are to be separated in your sections here in Seika High School. Here are also brochures/handlets that will tell you the rules and regulations of the school.", Ayuzawa handed them almost a hundred-page of brochure to Special A. Everybody sweat drops.

"She sure into this." Ryuu whispered to Kei as he turned those pages.

"Ok, let me see. So all of you are in their second year? Good! Can I know their names?" Ayuzawa said as she flipped papers that was handed to her by the principal.

"Karino Tadashi."

"Toudou Akira."

"Yamato Megumi." Raising her board to introduce herself.

"Yamato Jun."

"Tsuji Ryuu."

"Takishima Kei."

"Hanazono Hikari. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you all, too. Ano, Megumi-san, Jun-san and Karino-san are going to be in class 2 while Hanazono-san, Toudou-san, Takishima-san and Tsuji-san are in class 1. Can we move ahead?" Ayuzawa gives way for them.

As natural, as the SC president, Ayuzawa gave the seven a tour around the school. They were also given their schedules for tomorrow.

"Okay. This ends our tour. Hope that you have fun. See you all tomorrow as you all start your classes." Ended by Ayuzawa as she bows her head again.

It's Tuesday and SA will start their classes. As usual, those six of them went to school with their limousines while Hikari, who doesn't have any car, walked her way. Well, of course, everyone's jaw dropped because of the amazement of those vehicles surrounding the school. Some were talking what bunch of rich kids they are. Some wish that they can go to school with those.

All of them were greeted by a familiar long black-haired girl while she is waving her hands to them.

"Ohayo." Hikari smiled to them while she smiles brightly to them.

"Ohayo, Hikari." Akira just jumps to her friend while cuddling around her. "I heard this school was a former all boys school a few years ago so there are still bunch of guys that might attack my little cute Hikari. Don't worry I will never allow anyone to touch my precious angel. Oh Hikari, always be at my side, ok?"

"Hehe." was the only words she uttered.

"All transferees from Hakusenkan Academy except Hikari Hanazono, please go the Student Council room immediately." The broadcasting committee called in their pager.

"Why do you think we are called in the first day of our class?" Jun asked while looking at his companions.

It's only 8 o'clock and the classes start thirty minutes after. The seven of them walk to the student council room while they left Hikari behind because she was not needed.

"Good morning S.A.. Please have a seat." They were somewhat greeted by Ayuzawa while they took their seats in the oval shaped table. "I called all of you here because of your cars. Discussing this matter will straighten your behavior a bit. I can tolerate this only for today since it's your first day and it's my mistake not to remind you about this. You should know that everyone is entering those gates. I'm afraid to tell you that you should all look for an open parking lot, stop there and walk here in school." They were lectured by Ayuzawa in a polite manner as she continues to look the papers she's been working.

"If there's nothing we can do, then probably we'll follow your suggestion." Ryuu said.

"Thank you for your consideration. I hope there'll be no grudges." finalized Ayuzawa.

"If you'll excuse us." Kei told as they leave.

As they got out from the SC room, Hikari waited them while leaning on the wall.

"How was it?" Hikari asked anxiously as she held her hands to Akira.

"Well, we've been forbidden to bring our cars by tomorrow because it's a nuisance." Tadashi answered.

"So you were scolded by the demon president." entered by a slightly curled red haired guy (who was across them) to their conversation.

"Demon president?" The whole S.A. asked in unison.

"Haven't you heard of our president? She sure is skillful but in an inhuman way. She is known to be a man-hater. We just don't know why she has grudges against us. She never listens to all our complaints. She makes this school a paradise for girls only. She even beats us with her aikido and releases her evil aura if she was disobeyed." He said while imagining Ayuzawa with her black aura while he shivers remembering the times the president did it.

"I never thought that there'll be worse than Akira." Tadashi joked as she was beaten up by Akira punching him straight in the face again.

"So, all guys here hate her?" Jun asked shyly.

"Well…" He paused for a bit to look at the brown haired boy with a small cut at his left eye while it was going to the student council room.

"MI-SA-KI-CHAN! Let's play." Shouted by a lively brown haired boy as he meets with Ayuzawa jumping his feet off.

"Shintani, do you think this is a playground?". He was scolded by Ayuzawa as the boy pouted.

"Who's he?" Hikari questioned.

"A-, he is the ever energetic glutton, Hinata Shintani. He is also in Class 1 same as the pres. I don't know what kind of filter does he have in his eyes or maybe he's just a type of a masochist. Not to mention that he really likes the president. I heard that they are childhood friends and was always protected by her."

"Hmmm, Shintani? What an interesting kid." Ryuu whispered.

"Wait, wait. You mean Class 1? But Class 1 is our section, right? What a bad luck?" Akira just realized as she gave a grim face.

As what the student earlier told them, they witness how Ayuzawa treated Hinata during classes. She always scolds him about eating in class. Well, she sure wants to behave everyone properly.

It is lunch break and SA decided to eat under the big tree at the back of the school. Lucky that Akira made everyone of them a bento.

"Today, I prepare prawn avocado sandwich and Earl Grey tea in their cheapest teacup set. Aaaa, I miss the green house. I want to go back. We have already there the finest teacups and of course, the kitchen I request to the school." Akira cried with her nose running.

"We will just spend one month here. Just bear it a little longer." Tadashi enjoyed eating sweets that Akira prepared when he felt that a basket with some weights bumped into his head.

"This is really your fault." The nerves can be seen in Akira as she plan to kill Tadashi with the knife she brought.

Akira ceased as they hear some noise from somewhere. At the back, they saw a handsome 186-centimeter guy with messy blond hair and green eyes and a girl, whose height is just the man's chin level, with long curly green hair and gray eyes confessing her love but run away and cry because she was rejected. After seeing this, Hikari wants to run after girl having the intention of comforting her but Ayuzawa saw her first and walked to that guy and tell him to be nice when denying the girls while pointing her index finger in his face because she doesn't want to hear any of them cry. That guy gives just a surprised face as Ayuzawa walks away from him. After the show they saw earlier, they decided to go back to their place. While eating their bento, they talked about what happened earlier. They are very curious who that guy maybe.

"If I can remember, that guy's name is Usui Takumi. We are in the same class. He sure is handsome but he's quiet during class hours and never minds what the teacher is discussing." Tadashi informed them as he continues eating.

Some guys passed by so they asked who is this Usui Takumi.

"Usui? He's handsome, smart, athletic and respectable. Many girls go to this school because of him. And all of the guys here respect him. He's great at sports and can do anything. He's always the 1st place here. There are many rumors spreading about him but can't confirm it because everyone was afraid to ask him." The student with dull blue hair told.

"Thank you," added Akira.

"A rival? I just remember. Takishima, next week is scheduled to be a term exam here. It's a challenge. Whoever wins can give a command to the loser." Hikari challenged.

"Sure. I'll make you lose again, Miss Rank Number Two." Boasted Kei.

Stone with the word Rank Two fallen on her as she shouted "Don't call me Rank Two!"

Lunch break is about to end and SA gets in time with their homeroom period for the afternoon. They even saw Usui again in the hall, looking outside. SA thought what he is looking at and saw nothing. Well, they thought that they can't understand what he is thinking. He's a guy that only rumors are the only thing you would know about him. He is a guy full of secrets.

After the homeroom period, Akira invited her friends to eat somewhere because she wasn't able to make some tea. So the SA hangs out to find a café for them to eat. And then they saw the Maid Latte and decided to go for that.

"Welcome back, Masters." They were greeted by a curly red haired girl wearing her maid uniform.

_~End of the Chapter~_

* * *

**_Tadashi:_** Hi! I'm Tadashi. I will be in charge of this corner from this chapter onwards.

_**Sanbaka:**_ _(3 boys been seen: a blonde, black, and dark blue haired guys)_ How about us? We're part also of the show.

_**Tadashi:**_ Who are you?

_**Shiroyan:**_ Ha! You might not know about us because you're a newbie but we're really famous around here.

_**Tadashi:**_ Right! I remember. You're the Sanbaka.

_**Sanbaka:**_ Nani? You want some fight, huh?

_**Tadashi:**_ Sou da. Our readers are waiting.

_**Sanbaka:**_ Hoi! Don't just ignore us.

_**Tadashi:**_ Sore yori, let's see our next scene will be taken. O, nanda, nanda? SA will have a afterschool event at Maid Latte. I can't wait until the next chapter. I wonder what foods are available there. But it doesn't matter as long as I eat. Next chapter, _"The Unexpected Guest"._

_**Sanbaka:**_ We still have our chance by next chapter.


	2. Lesson 2:

**HIGH SCHOOL TO REMEMBER**

_~A Cross-Over of Special A to Kaichou wa Maid Sama~_

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine. They are owned by Minami Maki and Fujiwara Hiro respectively.

_Author's Note:_ Both of them have a timeline same as the anime. This means no other characters except for the casts in the anime. I also include some original characters. This is CHAPTER 2. Please enjoy reading this.

_**Character Recap:**_

_Hakusenkan's Special A Class:_

**Takishima Kei:** Son of the Takishima Group President. Rank 1st.

**Hanazono Hikari:** Daughter of a carpenter. Rank 2nd.

**Yamamoto Jun:** Son of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Megumi's younger twin brother. Rank 3rd.

**Yamamoto Megumi:** Daughter of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Jun's older twin sister. Rank 4th.

**Karino Tadashi:** Son of a school director (which happens to be Hakusenkan Academy). Rank 5th.

**Todou Akira:** Daughter of an airline company chairman. Rank 6th.

**Tsuji Ryuu:** Son of a sports company owner. Rank 7th.

_Seika High School's students (only recurring characters and already been revealed in the last chapter):_

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** Seika High School's Student Council President

**Usui Takumi:** A student in Class 2 with a mysterious character. Seems to be good or should I say excellent at everything. And especially the rank 1st of Seika.

**Hinata Shintani:** Class 1's hyperactive student. Glutton. Misaki's childhood friend. Likes Misaki that makes her to be the reason why he left for Tokyo.

**Yukimura Shouichiro:** Seika High School's Vice President.

**Sanbaka:** consists of Shirokawa, Kurosaki and Sarashina (aka Shiroyan, Kurotatsu and Ikkun respectively)

_**Last Chapter Recap:**_

Special A Class of Hakusenkan Academy was sent to Seika High School (which is a former all-boys school, now a co-ed) for them to be disciplined. They were divided follows: Kei, Hikari, Akira and Ryuu are in Class 1 while Jun, Megumi and Tadashi are in Class 2. They met Seika High School's Demon President, Ayuzawa Misaki who forbid them (I mean are their cars) to stop in front of the school gates. As their 1st day progresses, they met some interesting people. One of them is Usui Takumi. Special A are now in their afterschool event. What can happen to this bad premonition as they enter the Maid Cafe?

* * *

_Lesson 2_

**The Unexpected Guest**

* * *

"Okaerinasaimase Masters." The red haired girl greeted them as they enter the latte. "This way please. Have a seat." the girl bow her head before them as the SA take their seats. "This is our menu.", she handed them the menu.

"It's my first time that I visit a maid café.", Tadashi browse their menu to find foods he can order.

"Just get anything you want and leave everything to me." Akira boasted. "I, Toudou Akira, will make this day our official maid café bonding day."

Then a board came to sight saying, "Akira is so cool!"

"If it's then, I will now take my order." Tadashi took a good look at their main dish then at their dessert.

"Tadashi, of course, will be exempted with my treat due to his mistake that causes us to be forced to transfer for a month." Akira released her killing intent to Tadashi as he continuously sweated all over because he felt he would be killed in no time.

"Is it too harsh for Tadashi for not treating him?" Hikari said with a tone of pity as Tadashi constantly nodding in every word Hikari spoke of. "I think Tadashi is really sorry for what he had done. And I think Seika High is a good one for us. I heard that their president is doing excellent in every activity in school. And every student council members do a fine job to improve their facilities as what I heard with my companion this morning while you all are in the student council room." Hikari informed.

"You get really well close with others for the first day of class." Jun talked as his eyes never left the menu because he's too busy in choosing hat will he eat. Well, it makes it hard for him because there's no pasta, which is his favorite, included in the menu.

"You should thank Hikari for this, Tadashi. I'll spare you this time." as Akira looked Tadashi with her small eyes' glare. "It's not unpredictable that my little angel Hikari would have friends with anyone. Of course, they see how cute she was."

"Do you think we can order now? We've been constantly talking about anything that came up in mind." Ryuu reminded because he saw Erika is standing beside for a quite time.

"It's alright, Master. I've like what you're talking about Seika." Erika politely said her thoughts of what she knows about Seika High School.", Kei noticed the enthusiasm Erika has when telling what she knows.

Erika looked at Kei's face with anxiety that they might know the secret of her friend which is kept from all so she will not be mock about it. "I am an alumni of that school, Master." Erika told them.

"I've already saw all the yearbooks of that school and I don't think I saw you there." Kei told her.

"Maybe, Master, you just don't remember. Well, I know Seika has been converted from all boys' school to a co-ed for some time now but still there are many students there, don't you think? Maybe you just missed mine when you're looking." Erika defended herself with not being rude with her master but she's sweating all over.

"I don't think I missed anything or anyone. All graduates and current students of Seika, I know all of them already because of the ability I have to memorize anything just by seeing them the first time. And besides, Seika has been co-ed school two years back so no girls should be a graduate there. You're already on your college, right? Even I haven't seen your records, I know that in your appearance." Kei explained for her earning an agape mouth from Erika.

"Sorry Master for my incompetence that I lie to you but the truth is my friend is studying there and telling us stories about their school." Erika has no choice but to tell the truth. "So, what can I serve you, Masters?" she asked just to avoid about who's the friend of hers.

"If you really ask me, I don't know what I want. Your menu doesn't have any pasta." Jun complained while still holding the menu to look very carefully if he just misse to look for the pasta.

"You know that their parfait is the best. Their oolong tea is good, too. But their omelet rice is the best of the best." Akira enthusiastically told everyone while Erika smiled on how Akira praised their cafe.

"You look like you've already gone here, Akira." Hikari noticed through Akira's words awhile ago.

"As expected from my Hikari. Yes, I already went here twice. It's my first time to visit a maid café then. I thought first that their food is average and cannot be compared to a five star restaurant but when I tasted the omelet rice they have, I think it's the best I ever ate. The second time I got here, I ordered parfait to test if their sweets are great too. And with my amazement with this, I invited you all to experience the foods they have here, right Erika-chan?" Akira was really ecstatic when she told her experience she had there.

"We are really grateful that our menu is of your favor. And we, the maids here, are happy to serve our dear masters." Erika smiled first before bowing.

"Yosh" Hikari said as she closed the menu. "I would like to try your omurice(1) since Akira highly recommended it."

"Hikari!" Akira exclaimed with all bright eyes.

"Well, it's not bad to try new, Jun." Ryuu convinced Jun who is in the left side of him.

"Ok. I think once would not hurt." Jun answered.

"How about you, Megumi?" Ryuu now inquired the girl on his right.

She raised her notepad where she wrote "Anything would be fine."

"We'll also have omurice, too." Ryuu faced Erika to tell their orders.

"I'll have iced coffee." Kei said briefly.

"So, can I have this and this and this…" Tadashi point at the menu gleefully when she felt cold on his spine. Well, it's not a surprise when Akira releases some of her black aura which made Tadashi to stop pointing foods on the menu. "With the second thought, I'll just have your cream parfait." Tadashi finalized.

"Please let have your best cake and an oolong tea." Akira smiled to the maid in front of her.

"Four omurice, one cream parfait, one strawberry shortcake, one oolong tea and one iced coffee. Is that all?" Erika repeated their orders to confirm if she wrote it right where S.A. just nodded. "Kashikomarishita, Goshujin-sama.(2)" Erika bowed before leaving.

While waiting for their orders, S.A. took their time to look around the café.

"Isn't it Usui Takumi of Class 2?" Jun pointed to the corner of the café near the maid's room.

"I think so too. But was he here? It doesn't look like he's the kind of person going to a maid café." Akira wondered as they look at Usui who is enjoying his hot coffee at the moment.

"What do you think of him?" Hikari asked.

"He's more of like a Kei-type guy." Akira answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kei gave a glare to Akira's direction.

"Well, the more I look at Usui Takumi, the more your attitudes seem to be parallel. I heard he's also rank 1st at Seika." Akira explained as her both palms faced above them when she raised them while her elbows rested on the table.

Suddenly, Hikari stood from her seat and released her fiery determination. "A new rival! I won't lose!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It seems you have to fight for your place so that you won't go down to third, Ni-san." Kei blurted out while he's holding Ryonusuke Akatagawa's Japanese short story book.

Those words really struck Hikari hard as a 'second'-kanji boulder fell to her head. "I WILL NOT LOSE! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT, TAKISHIMA!" She shouted as the boulder broke into pieces and almost all the customers are looking at their direction.

"My Hikari is really cute when she's full of determination." Akira said as many sparkles surrounded her.

"I really think you're a hardcore S(3)." Tadashi received a fatal blow (which he don't know where it came from) when he said those words.

Their conversation was cut off when Erika came back with a blond-short haired girl to serve their orders. "Sorry for the wait." Came by the blond-haired maid. "Honoka desu. Here are all of your orders. Four omurice, one cream parfait, one strawberry shortcake, one oolong tea and one iced coffee." Honoka and Erika placed their orders on the table.

"Do you have any special request for your omurice? We can write something of your choice." Erika informed them as a ketchup bottle was revealed from her hands.

"Anything would be fine for me. And I think everyone is okay with it too." Ryuu answered.

"Since all of you except for Akira-sama just came here for the first time, I'll just write 'Welcome', is that alright?" Erika suggested.

"Sure!" Hikari exclaimed as she smiled to Erika.

Erika gently pressed the plastic ketchup bottle and wrote "Welcome" in script romaji characters on their four ordered omurice. "Enjoy your meals, Masters!" Erika and Honoka chorused and bowed their heads low before taking their excuse.

To best enjoy these English cuisines, of course, they need to use the served steal spoon, fork and knives. They took the napkins to first wipe their utensils. As they place their napkin in their lap just like rich kids do, Hikari took her first bite of her omurice. "This is really delicious." She said it while others, except for Tadashi, Akira and Kei, nodded in agreement.

While their enjoying their meal, they saw three guys, who are wearing the same uniform as them, entering the maid café. "Aren't they students of Seika? They wear same uniform as us?" Akira wondered why those average guys spend their afterclass at that café too.

"What's the matter about that Akira?" Ryuu asked as he took another spoonful of his omurice.

"Even if this café is kind of average for us, it's very rare for students to afford the foods in this kind of place. Well, I cannot question this since we just saw Usui Takumi there. But at least, they are the only group who just knew this place so we can still have our peace somehow from that school." Akira reasoned out.

The three students, one is blond-colored hair while the other one is black in his ponytail and the other one is almost shoulder length dark blue haired, sat on the table while Honoka went to their table to take their orders.

"WHAT! Why isn't she here? We just save enough money for this week to order something here just to see her. But why?" The blond haired guy shouted while scratching his head on the news they heard.

"Or maybe not." Akira took back what she said earlier.

They stayed in the café for some couple of time when they finished their foods. "I think I'm full." Hikari rubbed her stomach.

"The omurice is really delicious. I will order this again next time." Megumi raised her notepad.

"I told you so." Akira smiled to them. "Since Hikari is taking train line to go home, I would take her with my car." She faced Hikari if she'll agree. "Is that alright with you, Hikari?"

"If it isn't a bother to you, I would gladly accept." Hikari answered.

"You will never be a bother to me, Hikari." Akira assured Hikari that they are friends and everything they want will not be a bother. Hikari smiled at her friend's kindness.

"We'll be going." Akira placed their payment with a tip on the table.

"Itterashai, Goshujin-sama(4)." Erika and Honoka ran to the door to send them off.

As the bell of the café rang, a jet-black-color-haired girl, who is wearing a maid uniform, came out behind the curtains. With a deep sigh, she said "Thank goodness, they are gone." She heard that someone snickers behind her. "What's so funny Usui?" She set her glare to the blond-haired handsome guy who is just playing with his coffee cup.

"It's nothing, Misa-chan. It's just funny to see you playing hide-and-seek." The one who's called to be "Usui" answered the maid he called "Misa-chan".

"Of course, it would be troublesome if someone from our school knew my job. I'm still Student Council President." Looking carefully at the girl, she is Seika High School's Student Council President, Ayuzawa Misaki. "You know that this is the job I should keep a secret."

"I know. This is my personal entertainment after all." The blond-haired man who I Usui Takumi said as Ayuzawa gave her cold glare to Usui.

"You're really a perverted space alien." She said as turned around to go back to her work.

"Secret, huh?" Usui mumbled as he stood up from his seat already leaving the café.

_~End of Chapter 2~_

* * *

_**Sanbaka:**_ Uwaahhh! MISA-CHAN, where are you?

_**Ayuzawa:**_ You're too loud Sanbaka! Well, it's too close. My secret was almost exposed. Worse is that they are the transfer students who would be staying at our school for a month.

_**Usui:**_ Misa-chan, where are you right now? I'm at the staff's backdoor. Are you still changing your clothes?

**_Ayuzawa:_** What's with you, PERVERTED ALIEN! Sorry readers. You saw some unpleasant scenes. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, Seika's Student Council President. S.A. will have their third day of school tomorrow. I think that Takishima Kei is a competition too. I'm already having a hard time defeating Usui then here came another rival. I think I need another batch of overnights to study for my next week's term exam. Next chapter "The S.A."

_**Tadashi:**_ Why didn't I have to explain the next chapter?

_**Usui:**_ There's always tomorrow.

_**Tadashi:**_ What?

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_(1) Omurice is also omelet rice._

_(2) "Kashikomarishita, Goshujin-sama." is a Japanese phrase for "Certainly, Master."_

_(3) S is for 'sadist'._

_(4) "Itterashai, Goshujin-sama" is a Japanese word for "Comme back again, Masters."  
_

_**Author's Note:**_The author will take a long break after this chapter but I hope you enjoy this one. I promise that I'll update again as soon as my time can manage. Being a student is really tiring. Wooh! Hope that I'll pass all of my subjects this semester. Wish me luck guys and pray for me. If I'll have some time this August, I'll write a special chapter of this story to commemorate Orihime and Hikoboshi's meeting again (Chinese Valentine's Day). It's actually for July 7th of the Chinese calendar but Greek calendar maps it to be on August. It's a maybe but I'll try my best. So comment, guys! : D_  
_


	3. Special Lesson 0:

**SUMMER**

_(A Special for the Crossover of Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-sama!)_

* * *

_**The Legend: **_Tanabata Festival is about the two lovers', Orihime and Hikoboshi, only meeting day every year. Their story was adapted from a legend at China. Orihime (織姫 _Weaving Princess_), daughter of the Tentei (天帝 _Sky King, or the universe itself_), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (天の川 _Milky Way, lit. "heavenly river"_). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (彦星 _Cow Herder Star_) (also referred to as Kengyuu (牽牛)) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet. This is why Tanabata is written as 七夕, symbolizing that those two lovers can only meet at that date. Orihime and Hikoboshi were symbolize by the two stars: Vega and Altair. Celebrating Tanabata Festival is 7th day of July of the lunar calendar so if we will follow the conventional one (our calendar), the Gregorian calendar, it'll be celebrated during the August month (this year's on the 6th and end on the 8th day).

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-sama are not mine. They are owned by Minami Maki and Fujiwara Hiro respectively.

_**Note: **_We never own any of the song but we own the plot and any characters here. Please enjoy the play/story.

And also,

(c) The main plot of this story is owned by yours truly and company. So please don't use this on any plays. Thank you a very kind consideration.

_**Character Recap:**_

(These are the characters I don't own.)

_Hakusenkan's Special A Class:_

Takishima Kei- Son of the Takishima Group President. Rank 1st.

Hanazono Hikari- Daughter of a carpenter. Rank 2nd.

Yamamoto Jun- Son of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Megumi's younger twin brother. Rank 3rd.

Yamamoto Megumi- Daughter of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Jun's older twin sister. Rank 4th.

Karino Tadashi- Son of a school director (which happens to be Hakusenkan Academy). Rank 5th.

Todou Akira- Daughter of an airline company chairman. Rank 6th.

Tsuji Ryuu- Son of a sports company owner. Rank 7th.

_Seika High School's students (only recurring characters and already been revealed in the last chapter):_

Ayuzawa Misaki- Seika High School's Student Council Preesident and will be called "Misa-chan" for this chapter.

Usui Takumi- A student in Class 2 with a mysterious character. Seems to be good or should I say excellent at everything. And especially the rank 1st of Seika.

Hinata Shintani- Class 1's hyperactive student. Glutton. Misaki's childhood friend. Likes Misaki that makes her to be the reason why he left for Tokyo.

Sanbaka- consists of Shirokawa, Kurosaki and Sarashina (aka Shiroyan, Kurotatsu and Ikkun respectively)

_**Original Characters:**_

**Main Characters:** _Uchida Yuki-_ has shoulder-length charcoal hair with chocolate eyes, 17 years old

_Sawai Sora- _has azure-colored hair with lead-colored eyes, 18 years old

**Other Characters: **_Hayasaka-sensee_- has honey-colored hair with sharp-shaped eyes, 32 years old

_Noguchi Ryou- _has slightly long blonde hair with blue eyes, 18 years old

_Miyazaki Natsumi- _has fiery red curly long hair with slightly charcoal-colored eyes, 18 years old

_Toda Meimei-_ has jet black short hair (which the left part is in pigtail) with honey-colored eyes, 17 years old

_Morimoto Ruka_- has green bob-cut hair with azure eyes, 17 years old

_Touyama Noriko- _has peach-colored hair with emerald orb eyes, 18 years old

* * *

_**Act I. Tanabata at Maid Café.**_

* * *

_**Scene 1. **_Saturday morning at Maid Café.

_Narrator: _It's the 4th of August and everyone is excited to wear their respective yukata*. Even with the summer homework that students have, they still never forget to invite their friends and especially the person they like. This is a very special festivity after all. Well, Maid Café, of course, takes this opportunity to have a special day for their shop. This day will be special tanabata day where maids are wearing their yukata.

_Misa-chan: (Currently placing a bamboo on the pot near the entrance door and smiled just by looking at it.)_

_Usui: (Came out from nowhere.)_

_Misa-chan: (Shocked when she saw Usui) _O, it's just Usui. Warn me first before you come out. I will have a heart attack when you'll always do that.

_Usui: _It's not like I sprout out from the ground.

_Misa-chan_: It's your presence. I really don't know what planet you came from.

_(Erika came out to welcome the newly came customer who has a charcoal colored short hair.)_

_Erika: (Bows low) _Welcome! Please enjoy the festivity here.

_Akira: _It's my first time to visit such place. _(Erika guided her to her seat where she looked what food she'll order.) _Could you recommend something good?

_Erika:_ Well, if you ask me, Ojousama***, I think omurice is a good choice.

_Akira:_ Ok. I'll have that one.

_Erika:_ I'll be back for your order.

_Akira:_ Arigato. _(Her pocket suddenly vibrated so she picked up her phone to answer a call.) _Moshi moshi**. A, Ryuu?... Oh my! I forgot… Un… Ok, I'll be there by a matter of minutes so wait for me…

_*****__Yukata_ _is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and are unlined. Yukata are worn by both men and women. (from Wikipedia)_

_******__Moshi moshi is used for telephone conversation which means "Hello"._

_***Ojousama just means lady or mademoiselle._

_**Scene 2. **_At the Greenhouse.

_Ryuu: _She seems to have forgotten about Kei and Hikari's competition since it was already summer breakand we're the only one who went back to school just for a competition.

_Megumi:_ _(Raises her board.) _Let's just wait for her.

_Jun: _I wonder where Tadashi is. His phone is out of reach at this moment.

_Ryuu:_ If it's Tadashi, there's nothing to worry about.

_Jun:_ Yeah.

_Hikari:_ _(Screams because of annoyance)_ Takishima, I'll really beat you this time!

_Kei: _Let's just see, Miss Rank Two.

_Hikari:_ _(Still shouting) _Don't call me that!

_**Scene 3. **_Back to Maid Café.

_Erika:_ Here's your order.

_Akira:_ Sorry, Erika-chan but I really have to go. Can you pack it for take-out?

_Erika:_ It's okay. I'll be going for a while to pack your food.

_(After a minute, Erika came back to give Akira's takeout food and send her to the door and bowed low as she left.)_

_Misa-chan: (Pushed Usui aside)_ Don't disturb me, Usui. I don't have the time to play with you now. Our shop will be very busy at any moment.

_(A girl with shoulder-length charcoal hair and chocolate-colored eyes entered. She was holding quite big paper bag.)_

_Misa-chan: _Welcome! Please enjoy the festivity here. Have this way. _(Misa-chan led her to her seat.) _Do you have anything to order, Ma'am?

_Yuki:_ Can I have water first? I have to wait someone here. We'll order when he comes.

_Misa-chan: _Ok. I'll be back. _(Came back with water in matter of seconds.)_

_Yuki: (Quite fumbled with the glass which she dropped.) _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it.

_Misa-chan: _It's okay. I'll be back to get gloves so that I can pick the shattered glasses. Please don't move much so that you won't be hurt.

_(Misa-chan came back and picked the broken glass and came back to look if the customer is alright.)_

_Misa-chan: _Did you hurt yourself in any way when you dropped the glass?

_Yuki:_ Don't worry much about me. I'm fine. Thank goodness. I didn't put the paper bag on the floor. It seems that the sweater is still fine.

_Misa-chan_: Did you hand-made it?

_Yuki_: Un. I'm just a starter so it is not great.

_Misa_-_chan_: I think you're really good with that.

_Yuki_: I spent nights before I finished this. I hope he'll like this.

_Misa_-_chan_: It looks like that it's the reason with your restless face.

_Yuki_: Do I look a zombie now?

_Misa_-_chan_: Of course not. I think it's the reason why you're fumbling.

_Yuki_: Sorry.

_Misa_-chan: I told you not to worry about it.

_Yuki_: _(Looked at the bamboo which was displayed.) _It is already Tanabata, huh? I think I became Orihime.

_Misa_-_chan_: Orihime? Why did you say so?

_Yuki_: Well, after high school, my boyfriend and I decided not to go in the same university. He went to Osaka to specialize his chosen course while I stayed here in Tokyo. It's not like we are going downhill, he even calls me everyday and set dates on when we are going to meet again. But we are too busy this year so we can't go to the festival together. That's why we are going to meet now when there's not much school works.

_Misa_-chan: So you're a university student? That's amazing.

_Satsuki: (maid café's manager who passed by where she overheard their conversation.) _Being young is really good. Can we hear your story before many customers come to our shop?

_Misa-chan: _Manager! It's a personal matter.

_Yuki:_ It's okay, Misa-chan. I'll be glad to tell you my story. It started on the 3rd year of my high school. To be specific, it's our summer break.

* * *

_**Act II. It's Summer.**_

* * *

_**Scene 1:**_ Class is about to end as the teacher packed up.

_Hayasaka-sensee:_ Minna, mata kugatsu tsuitachi. Shukudai o wasurenai de.

_ (__**Sub:**__ See you at September 1. Don't forget your homework.)_

_Kookoosee:_ _(Shouting for the joy of vacation)_ HAI!

_ (__**Sub: **__Yes!)_

**(Music:**_** Don't Say Lazy by K-ON**_**)**

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
__datte hontou wa Crazy__  
__hakuchoutachi wa sou__  
__mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu__  
__honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi__  
__zentoyouyou dashi...__  
__dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

_kono me de shikkari misadamete__  
__yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite__  
__chikamichi areba sore ga oudou__  
__hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita__  
__sore dake de nanka tasseikan__  
__daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto__  
__jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
__datte hontou wa Crazy__  
__nou aru taka wa sou__  
__mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu__  
__souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei__  
__hattentochuu dashi...__  
__dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu_

_(Students have to sit like nothing happened. Scene of inviting at the Tanabata Festival.)_

_Natsumi:_ Ne Meimei-chan, hachigatsu muika ni isshoni Tanabata Matsuri ni ikimasen ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Meimei, will you go with me on August 6 at the Tanabata Festival.)_

_Meimei:_ Tanabata Matsuri desu ka. Ii desu ne. Yuki-chan mo isshoni ikimasen ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Tanabata Festival, huh? Ok. Yuki, want to go, too?)_

_Yuki:_ Gomennasai. Watashi wa eego o benkyoushimasu. Soshite daigaku no nyuugaku shaken o junbi shiteimasu. Tanoshinde ne.

_ (__**Sub: **__Sorry. I'll study English. And I will study for the college entrance exam. Please enjoy yourselves.)_

_Ruka:_ _(Pouting)_ Tsumetai desu ne. _(Now facing Meimei)_ Ja, watashi-tachi futari kiri ikimashou.

_ (__**Sub: **__How cold? Let's celebrate it ourselves, then.)_

_All:_ Ii desu ne. _(Smile at Ruka.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Ok.)_

_**Scene 2:**_ Sora is leaning on the wall while playing music on his music player.

_Yuki:_ Konnichiwa. Doushite koko ni imasu ka.

_(__**Sub: **__Hello. Why are you here?)_

_Sora:_ Kimi no koto matteimasu yo. _(Taps Yuki's head)_ Junbi osokatta desu ne.

_(__**Sub: **__Waiting for you. You're slow.)_

_Yuki:_ Genki janasasou desu ne.

_(__**Sub: **__You look energetic.)_

_Sora:_ Maa ne. _(Smiles while Yuki turns her head on the other side while gulping)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Just a bit.)_

_**Scene 3: **_Walking at a riverside and the sun is about to set.

_Sora:_ _(Stutter while saying)_ Eto… Tanabata Matsuri ni ikimasu ka.

_(__**Sub: **__Ummmm… Are you going to Tanabata Festival?)_

_Yuki:_ _(Looking at her way)_ Nyuugaku shiken no junbi ga arimasu yo. Soshite natsuyasumi no shukudai. Isogashi, isogashi desu.

_ (__**Sub: **__There'll be the college entrance exam. And also our summer homework. It's just too busy.)_

_Sora:_ _(Pout a little)_ Sou ka. Isshoni ikitai na, Tanabata Matsuri. _(Faces Yuki and smiles a little)_ Demo, Yuki-chan wa ikimasen kara, ore mo ikimasen.

_ (__**Sub:**__ I see. I want to go with you there at the Tanabata Festival. But, if you'll not go, I won't, too.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Stops walking for a while now facing him but Sora now faces his way. Yuki made a sad face but continues to walk and look at her way too.)_

**(Music: **_**Yume no Tsubasa of Tsubasa Chronicles**_**)**

_(The two walks their way home without looking too much of each other while they sing.)_

_konna ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatte__  
__ano koro no__  
__osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne_

_kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de__  
__soba ni itai soredake __  
__wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni_

_Time goes by__  
__toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo__  
__nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo __  
__sono te wo totte omoi dasu yo__  
__itsumo kimi no soba de_

_**Scene 4: **_Yuki's front house.

_Yuki: _Ja, mata ne.

_ (__**Sub: **__See you then.)_

_Sora:_ _(Waves his hand to Yuki)_ Shukudai ganbarimashou.

_ (__**Sub: **__Good luck with the homework.)_

_Yuki:_ _(began to walk inside her house)_

_**Scene 5: **_Yuki and Sora's respective rooms.

**(Music: **_**SAIKOU NO KATAOMOI from Saiunkoku Monogatari**_**)**

_(Yuki writes down her activities in her journal while Sora was rolling over his bed having insomnia. They sang the song while doing all these.)_

_itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima__  
__kono ame no naka donna yume wo oikakete iru no__  
__dokoka de kodoku to tatakainagara__  
__namida mo gaman shiteru n darou_

_hitori demo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji__  
__toomawari bakari dakedo naze ka kono michi ga suki de_

_shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa__  
__anata no koto wo omoidasu kara__  
__iroazayaka na kisetsu wa kitto__  
__kono omoi todokete kureru_

* * *

_**Act III. Happy Moments of the Tanabata Festival**_

* * *

_**Scene 1: **_At the stairs near the temple.

_Yuki & Sora: (Walking through the stalls of the stores when they were seen by their classmates. Yuki waves her hand to the two while Sora only smiles.)_

_Noriko: _Konnichiwa, _(faces Yuki)_ Yuki-chan to _(now to Sora)_ Sawai-kun. Konai to omoimashita.

_ (__**Sub: **__Good day, Yuki and Sawai. I see you came.)_

_Yuki:_ Shukudai ga hayaku dekimashita.

_ (__**Sub: **__I already finished my homework.)_

_Ryou:_ Ja sanpai shiyou ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Then, let's do the sanpai*)_

_Yuki:_ Ii desu ne.

_ (__**Sub: **__Ok.)_

_*sanpai- an activity of paying respect, done at the temple by putting coins at the well, clapping the hands twice, chiming the bell twice and clapping the hands twice again._

_**Scene 2: **_At the temple where there is also a fortune telling booth manage by a priestess.

_Natsumi: _Omikuji* yarimashou ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Let's see our fortune?)_

_Ruka:_ Uhhhh, daikyou desu.

_ (__**Sub: **__Uhhhh, great bad luck/curse.)_

_Meimei:_ _(Small laugh)_ Hahaha, daikichi desu.

_ (__**Sub: **__Hahaha, great luck.)_

_Ruka:_ Netamashii. Dou desu ka, Natsumi-chan no?

_ (__**Sub: **__Natsumi, how about yours?)_

_Natsumi:_ _(laughs a little) _HI-MI-TSU.

_ (__**Sub: **__S-E-C-R-E-T.)_

_Meimei:_ Hankyou desu yo. _(All of them laugh while Sora and Yuki kept their fortune on their pocket)_

_ (__**Sub: **__It's a curse.)_

_Noriko: _Omise wa aiteimasu. Mawari mimashou ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__The stores are open. Want to see?)_

_Natsumi:_ Kaimono ni ikimashou.

_ (__**Sub: **__Let's go shopping.)_

_*omukuji- commonly given by the caretaker of the temple. This tells your fortune in life, career and love._

_**Scene 3: **_All are walking to the stores while playing the song of _**ITSUMO NO HOUKAGO**_.

_Natsumi: _Yuki-chan, genki dashite kudasai.

_ (__**Sub: **__Yuki, cheer up.)_

_Yuki: (faces Natsumi) _Huh?

_ (__**Sub: **__Huh?)_

_Meimei:_ Nanka nayami ga arimasu ka-?

_ (__**Sub: **__Is there something bothering you?)_

_Yuki: _Betsuni. _(now pointing at the bear)_ Kuma-san wa KAWAII.

_ (__**Sub: **__It's nothing. That bear is so CUTE.)_

_Meimei:_ Shitteimasu yo. Tousen wa muzukashii desu.

_ (__**Sub: **__I know. Just that prize is hard to get.)_

_Natsumi:_ Wakarimashita! Sawai-kun, _(dragging Sora)_ kuromaru o itomemasu.

_ (__**Sub: **__I know! Sawai, hit the bull's eye.)_

_Sora:_ Chotto!

_ (__**Sub: **__Wait a second!)_

_Noriko:_ Sou desu yo. Ganbatte! _(Sora sighs and nods to admit defeat.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Right. Good luck!)_

_Ryou:_ Obasan, ikura desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Ma'am, how much will it be?)_

_Obasan: _Nihyaku en desu.

_ (__**Sub: **__200 yen.)_

_Noriko:_ Nihyaku en desu ne. _(Giving 200 yen.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__200 yen, right?)_

_Sora: (Sora aims for the bull's eye then got it.)_

_Noriko: _Yarimasu ka, Sawai-kun . _(clapping their hands.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__You did it, Sawai.)_

_Obasan: _Omedetou gozaimasu. Kore wa houshou desu. _(Handing the teddy bear to Sora and slightly bowing before him then gives it to Yuki.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Congratulations. Here's your prize.)_

_Yuki: (Smiles at the teddy bear then look at Sora.) _Arigatou Sora-kun.

_ (__**Sub: **__Thank you, Sora.)_

_Sora: (Scratching his head and looking the other side to hide his blushing.)_ Iie, nandemonai desu yo.

_ (__**Sub: **__It's nothing.)_

_Meimei: _Tanoshikatta desu yo ne. Ne ne, tabemono dou desu ka. Onaka ga suiteimasu.

_ (__**Sub: **__It's really fun, right? Hey, how about food? I'm really hungry.)_

_Natsumi:_ Ii desu yo. Bangohan mada o tabeteimasen.

_ (__**Sub: **__Ok. I still haven't eat my dinner.)_

_Noriko:_ Ramen no tempo wa iidesu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Is it okay if it's in ramen shop?)_

_Meimei:_ Ii desu. _(Now walking to go to the ramen shop.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__It's okay.)_

_**Scene 4: **_Ramen shop.

_Server: _Irasshaimase. _(Bows and leads the way to their table)_ Go chuumon wa okimari deshou ka.

_(__**Sub: **__Welcome. Do you have your order?)_

_Ryou:_ Tonkatsu ramen o nanatsu kudasai.

_ (__**Sub: **__Seven__pork cutlet ramen, please.)_

_Ruka: _Soshite Rutobiiru o itsutsu to mizu o futatsu kudasai

_ (__**Sub: **__And five rootbeer and two water, please.)_

_Server:_ Tonkatsu ramen o nanatsu to Rutobiiru o itsutsu to mizu o futatsu. Ijyoudeyorushiideshou ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Seven pork cutlet ramen, five rootbeer and two water. Are you okay with that?)_

_Noriko:_ Hai.

_(__**Sub: **__Yes.)_

_All:_ (_After eating, saying in chorus_) Gochisosama deshita.

_ (__**Sub: **__Thank you for the food!)_

_Meimei-chan:_ Kamen ya wa doko desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Where is the mask shop?)_

_Yuki-chan:_ Asoko desu. _(Pointing somwhere)_ Isshoni ikimashou! _(Dragging Sora)_

_ (__**Sub: **__It's there. Let's go.)_

_**Scene 5: **_In the mask shop

_Ryou: _Nan no masuku ga ii desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__What mask do you want?)_

_Noriko:_ _(Picks a mask)_ Kore to _(pointing to another mask)_ sore.

_ (__**Sub: **__This and that.)_

_Natsumi: _Ja, _(picking one mask)_ kore wo hitotsu to _(pointing to the other one)_ sore o mittsu to _(pointing to the farther mask)_ are o futatsu kudasai. Minna-san wa? Kaimasen ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Then, mine are two of these, three of those and two of that, please. Everyone? What do you want?)_

_Sora:_ Watashi kekkou desu. _(shakes his head to show he don't want one)_

_ (__**Sub: **__It's alright. I don't want one.)_

_Yuki: _Watashi mo. _(smiles)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Me, too.)_

* * *

_**Act IV. Hear My Heart Out.**_

* * *

_**Scene 1: **_Near the stage.

_Ryou: _Gomen Yuki-chan to Sora-kun. Bando no pafomansu junbi shinakereba narimasen. Mata ne. _(bids goodbye with the two)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Sorry Yuki and Sora. We need to prepare for the band's performance. See you.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Now left alone feeling awkward towards Sora) _Eto, _(stutters)_ omikuji ni nani o kaitearimasu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Ummm, what did your fortune says?)_

_Sora: _Betsuni.

_ (__**Sub: **__Nothing.)_

_Yuki:_ Sou desu ka. _(looks at the ground)_ Shuukudai o owarimashita ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__I see. Did you finish your homework?)_

_Sora:_ Iu demo naku, shuukudai o yaru tame koko ni iru deshou.

_ (__**Sub: **__Sounds like. I just finish my homework to go here.)_

_Yuki:_ Sou desu ne. _(smiles at Sora)_Konna fuu ni matsuri ga amari. _(Now looking again at the ground)_ Watashi… Sora-kun no koto… su… _(start the sound checking then Yuki sighs)_

_ (__**Sub: **__I see. I'm not use to this kind of this festival. I… you… li-…)_

_Sora: _O, pafoomansu wa hajimarimasu. Isshoni mimasen ka. _(tries to smile at Yuki)_

_ (__**Sub: **__O, the performance will start. Want to see?)_

_Yuki: _Un, ii desu ne

_ (__**Sub: **__Ok.)_

_**Scene **__**2: **_Backstage (Voice over)

_Ryou: _Bokaru wa imasen ka. Doshimashou ka. _(Panick mode)_

_ (__**Sub: **__There'll be no vocals. What will I do?)_

_Ruka:_ Aa, wakarimashita. Yuki-chan wa dou desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Aa, I know! How about Yuki?)_

_Ryou:_ Ii desu. Meimei-chan, Yuki-chan o tsuretekite. Hayaku!

_ (__**Sub: **__Good. Meimei, call Yuki. Quick!)_

_Meimei:_ Ryoukai. _(Salutes then leave)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Yes, boss.)_

_**Scene 3: **_Near the stage.

_Meimei: _YUKI-CHAN! _(Pants)_ Warui na. _(Yuki unable to comprehend then was drag leaving Sora behind)_

_ (__**Sub: **__YUKI, sorry.)_

_Yuki:_ Meimei-chan, nani shiteru n desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Meimei, what are you doing?)_

_Meimei:_ Shinjite kudasai.

_ (__**Sub: **__Please believe in me.)_

_**Scene 4: **_Stage.

_Noriko: _Konban, Ukida Yuki-chan no kurasumeeto wa openingu akuto o utaimasu. _(Presenting the band.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Tonight, Ukida Yuki's classmates will sing the opening act.)_

_Meimei:_ _(Pushes Yuki on the center stage and goes to her instrument.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Nervous but smile at the audience a bit.)_ Minna, IKIMASU YO!

_ (__**Sub: **__Everyone, THIS IS IT!)_

**(Music: **_**COSMIC LOVE from Rosario + Vampire)**_

_(Yuki dances with her song.)_

_You know I just give you my heart... secret heart__mujuuryoku no SATERAITO ni ukanderu kankaku__  
__So Sweet yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no__  
__shujinkou ga shoukifuzai no DORAMA mitai datta kimi ni au made__sanjigen no Door sotto hiraite mugendai no jikuu wo koetara__  
__marude atarashii basho ga soko ni wa irozukihajimete ita__Can you hear my voice?__  
__yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKORETTO mitai hitorijime shitai__  
__Baby, Baby Love kikoeru?__  
__fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku__  
__kakushin mune ni hisomete..._

_**Scene 5: **_Backstage.

_Ryou: _Suteki, Yuki-chan no koe wa.

_ (__**Sub: **__Your voice is really fantastic.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Turning her head downward and blushes)_ Arigato.

_ (__**Sub: **__Thank you.)_

_Ryou:_ Hmm…. Kimi no kao wa akai desu ne.

_ (__**Sub: **__Hmm… Your face is red.)_

_Yuki:_ Baka!_ (Bows and fidgeting her fingers because of too much compliments she received.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Stupid!)_

_Natsumi:_ Demo, arigato Yuki-chan.

_ (__**Sub:**__ But, thank you, Yuki.)_

_Yuki:_ Doitashimashite. Aa, _(shocked)_ Sora-kun no koto wasureteshimashita. Ja, mata atode ne. _(Runs while her friends wave at her.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__You're welcome. Aa, I forgot about Sora. I'll see you later, then.)_

* * *

_**Act V. My High School to Remember.**_

* * *

_**Scene 1: **_At the riverside with accompaniment of _**Konna ni Chikaku de [Piano] from Nodame Cantabile**_.

_Yuki: (Pants and sits and sighs)_

_Sora: _Doushite konna tokorode._ (Yuki was surprised to see Sora behind her)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Why are you in this kind of place?)_

_Yuki: _Betsuni.

_ (__**Sub:**__ Nothing.)_

_Sora:_ Sabishii desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Are you lonely?)_

_Yuki:_ _(looking at the reflection in the water)_ Sabishikunai desu yo. Orihime-san to Hikoboshi-san no koto o matteimasu yo. Ne, _(now facing Sora)_ iitai koto wa arimasu kedo… _(Starting to stutter while looking at her lap)_ watashi

_ (__**Sub: **__I'm not lonely. Orihime and Hikoboshi are waiting for each other. Um, there's something I want to tell you._

_Sora:_ Ore mo.

_ (__**Sub:**__ Me, too.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Surprised and looked at Sora)_ Sora-kun mo?

_ (__**Sub: **__Sora, too?)_

_Sora:_ Demo kimi kara hajimeru.

_ (__**Sub: **__But, you go first.)_

_Yuki:_ _(Starts fidgeting and now playing with her fingers)_ Watashi… Sora-kun no koto… su… Sora-kun no koto ga… Hehe, kotoba o hanashimasen. Doushitano kana.

_ (__**Sub: **__I…Sora…li-…Sora is…Hehe, I can't say the words. What's the problem with me?)_

_Sora: (Looks at the ground then faces Yuki) _Yuki-chan no koto ga daisuki. Hontou ni suki. Iie, aishiteru.

_ (__**Sub:**__ I like you, Yuki. I really do. No, I love you.)_

_Yuki: (Still processing Sora's words and can't speak for a few minutes.)_

_Sora: _Yuki-chan? _(looks at her and help her to regain her senses by a mild slap at the face)_ Yuki-chan, daijobu.

_ (__**Sub: **__Yuki? Are you alright, Yuki?)_

_Yuki:_ Daijobu desu. Jitsu wa Sora-kun mo suki. _(Smiles. Sora stands as he lends his hand to Yuki while they walk back holding each other's hand.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__I'm alright. The truth is I like you too, Sora.)_

_**Scene 2: **_At the bamboo to hang their wishes while it is accompanied by the Tanabata music.

_Natsuki: (Saw the two newly lovers holding hands) _Yuki-chan, Sawai-kun, kochi kochi. _(waves her hand)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Yuki, Sawai, here.)_

_Noriko: _Arere, kimi-tachi wa koibito desu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Hoho, Are both of you lovers now?)_

_Yuki:_ Ee. _(smiles while her classmates were shocked about the news)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Yes.)_

_Meimei: (Just came back to pick their wish cards)_ Tanzaku o kakimasu ne. _(all attention was on Meimei now)_

_ (__**Sub: **__I got here our wish cards**.)_

_Ruka: _Watashi no nozomi wa shiawase desu. _(all laugh)_

_ (__**Sub: **__My wish is good luck for me.)_

_Ryou:_ Dekimashita yo. Tanzaku o kakimasu yo.

_ (__**Sub: **__It's done. Let's hang our cards to the bamboo.)_

_All except Ryou:_ Un.

_ (__**Sub: **__Okay.)_

_(All hang their wishes and see the stars that were shining so brightly that night. They sang the Tanabata music in unison.)_

**(Music: **_**Tanabata folksong**_**)**

_Sasa no ha sara-sara__  
__Nokiba ni yureru__  
__Ohoshi-sama kira-kira__  
__Kingin sunago__  
__Goshiki no tanzaku__  
__watashi ga kaita__  
__Ohoshi-sama kirakira__  
__sora kara miteiru_

**(**_**Sub: **__The bamboo leaves rustle,_

_shaking away in the eaves._

_The stars twinkle_

_on the gold and silver grains of sand._

_The five-colour paper strips_

_I have already written._

_The stars twinkle,_

_they watch us from heaven._**)**

******_In present-day Japan, people generally celebrate this day by writing wishes, sometimes in the form of poetry, on__tanzaku__(__短冊__tanzaku__), small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo, sometimes with other decorations. The bamboo and decorations are often set afloat on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day.__This resembles the custom of floating paper ships and candles on rivers during Obon. Many areas in Japan have their own Tanabata customs, which are mostly related to local __Obon __traditions._

_**Scene 3: **_At classroom AGAIN with a song accompaniment.

_Hayasaka-sensee: _Ohayo gozaimasu, minna. Kyuuka wa tanoshii deshita. Shukudai ga arimasu ka.

_ (__**Sub: **__Good morning. The vacation is really fun. Your homework?)_

_Kookoosee:_ _(Exhausted)_ Uuuugh. _(Their homework was too long that they did not enjoy the days after the Tanabata festival)_

_Hayasaka-sensee: _Minna?_ (Starts to have question marks on his head because of his students' reaction.)_

_ (__**Sub: **__Class?)_

* * *

_**Act VI. The Time We Meet Again.**_

* * *

_Narrator: _At the end of the story, almost all the maids and Usui lend their ear to hear Yuki's high school life.

_Satsuki:_ _(She was now surrounded with flowers because of her moe moe) _It's sweet, really sweet. I think I will drown here. So you're going to meet that person here?

_Yuki: _Un. He promised after all.

_(The door's bell chimed and there a boy with azure-colored hair and lead-colored eyes stood while roamed his eyes to look for someone. He walked towards Yuki's seat.)_

_Sora: _You haven't changed even a bit.

_Yuki:_ You're not one to say. Ah, thank you again for keeping me in company.

_Satsuki:_ Ok. Call us if you have anything to order. And please spend quality time together because the sweetest thing for love is that it can wait even for eternity. And if you spend much time apart with each other, you will come to miss each other and yearn to see and touch your love one.

_(Both lovers smiled on what Satsuki told them._ _It is really true in their case.)_

_Narrator: _Orihime ran to the bridge to meet her Hikoboshi who is looking at the sky at the moment. Love really is a mysterious thing because even if time opposes them, they will remain unbreakable. And they will come to love each other more. This is the end of the story that proves it all.

_~The End of the Special Chapter: Summer~_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry if I didn't do everything in Japanese. It's hard, you know. I'm not Japanese to begin with. I would like to thank my Japanese class group mates who helped a lot with the conception and script of this story. I also would like to thank the readers who continuously support my story. As I said in the last chapter, Chapter 3 will be out on October since I need to focus first on my studies. This story was made a year ago already. I just add some lines but it's the same. I'll edit this if I find the time to do so.

Please leave a review after. Thanks again. And early...

**HAPPY CHINESE VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	4. Lesson 3:

**HIGH SCHOOL TO REMEMBER**

_~A Cross-Over of Special A to Kaichou wa Maid Sama~_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I don't know how many times I said this but I want to remind all that Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Special A are not my property. Look the previous chapters who own them. I am sorry to the mangakas who made this. All I want is to write a story base on theirs.

_Dedication: _I want to dedicate this to all the readers who keep supporting my story even though I took a very long break (because of academic stuffs) which makes this story in hiatus. I love you all. Hope you'll continue to read and leave reviews.

**_Character Recap:_**

_Hakusenkan's Special A Class:_

**Takishima Kei:** Son of the Takishima Group President. Rank 1st.

**Hanazono Hikari:** Daughter of a carpenter. Rank 2nd.

**Yamamoto Jun:** Son of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Megumi's younger twin brother. Rank 3rd.

**Yamamoto Megumi:** Daughter of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. Jun's older twin sister. Rank 4th.

**Karino Tadashi:** Son of a school director (which happens to be Hakusenkan Academy). Rank 5th.

**Todou Akira:** Daughter of an airline company chairman. Rank 6th.

**Tsuji Ryuu:** Son of a sports company owner. Rank 7th.

_Seika High School's students (only recurring characters and already been revealed in the last chapter):_

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** Seika High School's Student Council President who also works as a maid in a café next town.

**Usui Takumi:** A student in Class 2 with a mysterious character. Seems to be good or should I say excellent at everything; rank 1st of Seika; knows the SC president's secret.

**Hinata Shintani:** Class 1's hyperactive student. Glutton. Misaki's childhood friend. Likes Misaki that makes her to be the reason why he left for Tokyo.

**Sanbaka: **consists of Shirokawa, Kurosaki and Sarashina (aka Shiroyan, Kurotatsu and Ikkun respectively)

_Maid Café Staff:_

**Erika**: the red-haired maid café staff; university student

**Honoka:** blond-short-haired maid café staff

**_Last Chapter Recap:_**

Special A had their afterschool event in the Maid Latte which is just next town. Ahh~ the nice smell of the omelette rice. It seems that the SA really enjoys their afterschool event. But wait. Isn't the girl with the same maid uniform in the Maid Latte the Seika High School's Student Council President, Ayuzawa Misaki?

New lesson is now starting as the bell rings.

* * *

_Lesson 3_

**The S.A.**

* * *

Wednesday. Three days has already passed since Hakusenkan's SA was transferred to Seika. It's already past 7 o'clock in the morning and there are only minutes left before the bell rings to start the homeroom class. The Disciplinary Committee Head, Katata Kiyomasa, is standing in front of the gate to monitor students' way of dressing. Students are still in their summer uniform. Girls wearing white uniform paired with their khaki skirt and boys are wearing white polo with pants matching with the girls.

Hikari is as early as usual. She took a train line since she already rejected Akira's offer for her transport service. She's walking to the gate when someone put arms around her neck. Hikari, of course, turned around to see who it was and found out that it was Akira after all. Hikari just smiled seeing her dear friend. After Akira is the remaining SA. As they promised, they look for an open parking lot and walk from there. Hikari can't believe that they would comply with the President's order.

"Good morning, Hikari," Ryuu greeted.

"Good moning, Ryuu. Minna mo, ohayo," Hikari greeted back as she stopped for a while to wait for them so they would walk to the gate together.

"I think it's time for us to go inside the campus or we'll be late. I don't want to get a cermon again by the president early in the morning." Jun seems to be frightened since he met Seika's so-called "demon president".

"Jun, you don't need to be afraid. Students' actions are, after all, the student council president's responsibility." Ryuu somehow made Jun a little at ease on what he just said.

Kei started to walk again passing them, paused and said "Shall we go to school? It seems that the bell will ring anytime soon. If you keep on dallying there, you will be late and be scolded again."

It was then when there's an idea popped out from Hikari's head. "Takishima! Let's have a duel. The one to get to the gate first wins. The loser must obey ay command the winner will say. Yosh! After the count of three, we start. Ready? 1, 2…"

"Stop." As they were halted from behind who turns out to be Ayuzawa Misaki. "You should know that running in the school premises is prohibited. Hope you read the school rules in the handouts I gave."

"How strict," Akira just whispered but enough to be heard by the president.

"Todou-san, I know all of you just transferred few days ago and I don't know what stuff you're doing to your previous school. But this is Seika High School. I want you to know that I plan to make this school a better place so more girls would enrol here. I'm just asking behave properly here." Ayuzawa said it in a courteous manner but somehow a strict way.

"Sorry again, _Kaichou_. We'll try to do what the school regulations have. We'll be going now." Ryuu asked for a pardon for their actions, bowed their head then left.

Ayuzawa couldn't help but gaze their retreating feature. It seems to her that they're not use to do anything normal in school. She knows that SA is known as the most elite class on Hakusenkan Academy. They are not required to attend classes because of their natural intelligence. She even heard that many students tried to enter that section but failed. The top 7 rankings never change.

"Misaki!" Misaki's train of thoughts brought to an end when some fuchsia pink-haired girl (with same colour on her eyes) called for her while waving her arms.

"Oh! Sakura." She looked at the back to see the girl who she called Sakura and found that she was accompanied by a black-haired girl with glasses. "Shizuko," she paused and waited for her friends. "Ohayo," she greeted them with a smile.

"Ohayo, Misaki-san," Shizuko greeted back.

"Misaki, are you staring to those transfer students?" Sakura inquired.

"Ah. It just wonders me what they are doing in their previous school to act differently as other normal students do," Misaki just answered what Sakura wants to know.

"_Shiteiru wa_. I know someone who studies there. Hakusenkan Academy is also a private school. Like any other schools, middle-class families can afford to enrol there but somehow it'll be difficult for them to pay. The only special about that school is that they have what they call "Special A" class. Special A class consists of the top 7 in both academics and athletics ranking. They are called the best of the bests of that school." Sakura informed Misaki on she knows about those seven. "It was not only that. They came from a very elite family except for one, Hanazono Hikari." Sakura continued to speak as they walk to the school gate.

"E. Todou Akira. Her family owns a known airline company. Yamamoto Megumi and Yamamoto Jun. Their parents are very well known in the music industry as a producer and talented singer. Karino Tadashi. He seems to be a wild type guy but he always gets the 5th rank. He is the son of Hakusenkan's Director." Shizuko seemed to know those transfer students as well when she continued on what Sakura was not able to say.

"You know about them, too, Shizuko?" Misaki was quite impressed on what her friends know about them.

"Well, I know the "friend" Sakura is talking and she admired those seven since they cannot be shaken from their position especially Hanazono Hikari. She always placed 2nd even with her family status. By the way, she's only a daughter of a carpenter," they continued to exchange words.

"It's not bad to have a parent who is a carpenter. It is a decent job, you know?"

"I know. She is just far from her classmates. As I continue, Tsuji Ryuu. He is a son of a sports company owner. Even with his age, his family let him manage their company."

"Very impressive indeed."

"But their top 1 has the most remarkable feat. Aside from being the smartest, he also helps his family to manage their company."

"Isn't he the same as Tsuji-san?"

"If it is just their company only has one branch. You might already hear Takishima Group, right?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it is a very big corporation that branches out internationally. You mean to say that Takishima Kei is the son of that corporation's owner?"

"Yes, he is. Even with his young age, he was given the position of being the director of the Takishima Group." They are already on their lockers to get their indoor shoes as they talk.

Since their rooms are at the way, they continue to walk together. "That group, they are really outstanding, right? I question myself now why they transferred here," Misaki wondered.

"I'm not really sure too but I think it is to accumulate some experience on how do normal students do," Sakura told them her hunch.

"I think so too," Shizuko agreed. "Well, we are already in our room, Misaki-san. You can go ahead."

"Okay. By the way, I think I can't go with both of you for lunch. I need to finish something on the student council." Misaki notified them so that they won't bother themselves just to look for her.

"Okay. Ja ne, MIsaki," Sakura waved her hand on the retreating Misaki as well as Shizuko.

So the homeroom class started. In Class 1, Misaki would try to see what the transfer students can do. As their English class started, their teacher (who has a honey-colored hair with an average height) wrote some sentences (of course, in English) for the students to translate it in Nihonggo.

"'Where are my shoes?' Now explain what we mean by this." The teacher was finding a student to answer his little question but somehow still no one wants to raise their hands because they were afraid their answers might be wrong. Even Misaki didn't want to answer since she's too focused on observing the four transfers who were in the same class as she. "Ano. How about you, Hanazono? Can you translate it for us?"

Hikari stood up and said "'Watashi no kutsu wa doko desu ka?' _Sensei_."

"Good," the teacher confirmed that her answer is right. "As you can see our _watashi no _became my. This will also be a rule on others like _anata no, watashi-tachi no, kanojo no _and_ kare no _will just become your, our, her, his respectively. It is what they called 'possessive pronouns'. Now we look at the other part of this sentence…" As the teacher continued his discussion, Misaki was amazed by the girl named Hanazono Hikari. It is truly that they are smart.

With all the subjects they had have that morning, it can't be denied that those group from Hakusenkan are smart students. It seems that they took every question of their teachers easy. When the bell rang to indicate that it was already lunch break, Misaki went straight to the student council room. By the time she was going to take the past events report papers, she saw the SA eating their lunch under the tree where Misaki and her friends used to eat. But since they got there first every time, they looked for another place to have their lunch.

"Today's lunch is tuna sandwich with ceasar salad as our side dish. And since it is hot this time, I prepared an iced tea specifically this is an oolong tea." Akira presented her prepared food for the group. Misaki who was looking from the window thought that they are really rich people's children.

"Can I eat now?" It can be seen in Tadashi's eyes that he's already that hungry since they don't have any snack break. It is still unknown but Akira just pulled a fly catcher from her back and slaps Tadashi with it.

"I think we need to wait for Ryuu." Hikari wanted them to eat their lunch together.

As Misaki kept staring to them, she heard a knock from the door. She turned around and saw Yukimura holding a notebook. "Kaichou, Sawa-kun said that he was not able to go to school because he called sick for today. So he asked me to give this month's financial summary," as he put a green notebook on Misaki's desk. "Ah, also Tanaka-sensei is looking for you in the office," he finished.

"Okay. I'll be going now." Misaki dropped the papers on the desk and left.

It had been a very busy week for the student council because the cultural festival of Seika High School will be held two weeks from now. Misaki entered the faculty office and found a jet-blacked colored haired middle age man, Tanaka-sensei, who was looking for her.

"Sensei, Yukimura told me that you are looking for me," Misaki said.

"Ahh. This is the pictures you are asking me. I think you should ask for help to carry this." He pointed to a quite big box which contains full of photo albums. "I think it is too heavy to carry by a girl."

"It's okay, Sensei. I can help myself. Don't worry." Misaki picked the box as if it was nothing. "If I may take my leave now." The teachers were surprised how she carried it like it was light weight. They remembered that morning that Tanaka-sensei needed to ask someone to help him carry that box to their faculty.

When Misaki was walking back to the student council room, she saw some students loitering around the corridors like they were doing something suspicious.

"Hoi, omaera! What are you doing there?" She asked them to spill on whatever reason they were there.

"It's nothing, Kaichou. Let's go." One of them answered and pulled his friends out there.

"What really are they doing?" Misaki was puzzled on the odd behaviour those four who had just left.

She kept on looking at the way where those four left while walking. She didn't notice that there's someone in front of her so she bumped into him and the albums on the box was dropped on the floor.

"_Gomennasai_. I wasn't looking on my way." It was Misaki who first apologized.

"It's alright. I was spacing out too. Gomen." It was quite unexpected that she saw one of the transfer students there. It was Tsuji Ryuu who bumped into her. "You have quite heavy box there." Ryuu started to pick the albums that was dropped while Misaki put the box aside and help him to pick the albums.

"I'm used to carry these kinds of stuff," she told.

"Wow! Quite a reliable person you are," Ryuu complimented.

"Not as much like you," she said.

"Huh?" Misaki already finished picking the albums and putting them back on the box. When she was ready to pick the box, Ryuu took it. "Ah, let me carry this. I will look like very ungentleman if I let a girl carry such heavy object. And please don't say you want to carry this 'cause I won't hand this to you." Misaki was surprised by his actions. "You are going to the student council room, right?" Misaki can't answer with words. That is why she just nodded her head.

As they walk back, it became quiet. It seems that Ryuu was somehow intimidated by the so-called 'demon president'. But still, he doesn't want stay in that way. He wanted to ask why she said that earlier phrase. "Ano, Kaichou," he started.

"Hm?" Misaki was now really contrated on looking their way now.

"What do you mean by what you said earlier?"

"What was it?"

"'Not as much like you' phrase"

"Ah! I just heard that you are helping your family to manage your company. That was a very amazing feat. You are still a high school student yet you can do such things," Misaki answered.

"It's still nothing compare to Kei."

"Takishima Kei-san? Maybe. But still, you cannot see much of people like you who helps their family with such a very important business," she smile as she say those words. This made Ryuu blushed a little. "O, we are here now in the council room. Thanks for the help. I can take it here now. Your friends might be looking for you now." She bid her farewell with a word of appreciation for Ryuu's help.

"Un. Okay. Bye." He could only utter those words since he still can't understand why his heart skip a beat when he saw her smiled. He shook his head and told himself that it was just an imagination and proceeded to walk to his friends who are waiting under the tree.

"Ryuu, you're so slow. I'm dying with hunger here," Tadashi complained.

"Yeah, Ryuu-nii, where have you been?" Jun asked while having a worried face.

"I just went to the restroom then bumped into someone and offer some help. Sorry." Ryuu just stated the fact.

"I think it's okay now. Ryuu is already here so shall we start eating our lunch?" Akira finished preparing everyone's plate and glass into a small (as you can see in many animes) table which is unknown where it came from. Ah~ There many mysteries in many stuffs right now, huh?

"Okay," Ryuu said as he sat between Jun and Megumi.

Back at the student council room, MIsaki was looking at the past events papers when Yukimura came back from using the restroom.

"Kaichou, I think that box was really heavy," as Yukimura saw the box beside Misaki's desk. "It would be better if I just helped you out. Gomen."

"It's okay, Yukimura. If you don't mind, then please look for the pictures which may help us out with the organizing the events." Misaki tried to take out the guilt on Yukimura.

"Hai!" Yukimura picked some of the albums then started to look at it. "By the way Kaichou, isn't it the term exam next week? I thought you like to get the 1st rank again."

"Yeah. But I need to look at these papers first before anything else. I have to study again overnight. I remember that those groups of transfer students are really smart, aren't they? It appeared to be I need to study double time." Misaki looked at the window again to see the SA eating their lunch as they happily chat with each other.

"It's those transfer students again, Kaichou." Usui Takumi just appeared out of nowhere and said that sentence but emphasizing word 'Kaichou'. "I feel lonely, you know."

"Usui again? You should appear in a more normal way." Misaki was not that surprised that it seems that she was used with Usui's way of appearance. "Are you really an alien?"

"Ah~ I was busted." Usui joked as Misaki threw the eraser aiming Usui. "I just showed in a normal way. It's not as if I'm a magician that uses teleportation."

"Maybe," Misaki thought Usui as a magician making some smoke around him.

Yukimura was quite frightened of Usui's presence that's why he excused himself as Misaki and Usui looked puzzled at him.

"Putting that aside, you know Ayuzawa that I'm really jealous because you give them more attention than me." Usui said as he gazed on Misaki.

"So you're now an attention seeker. As expected from a perverted outer space alien."

"Especially when that green-haired guy talked to you," Usui interrupted.

"Hey, are you listening?"

And back to the backyard of the school.

"Hey guys, did you heard something?" Akira asked her friends about the noise she heard.

"Isn't it just a cat and a dog fighting?" Hikari seems to be oblivious on her own surroundings.

"I think, Hikari, the school prohibits pets." Tadashi said contradicting Hikari but also unaware on what the noise really are.

The others just sighed on how stupid those two could be, so they just decided to continue their lunch.

_~End of Chapter 3~_

* * *

**Next Chapter's Corner:**

**Tadashi: **Hello everyone. It's me, Karino Tadashi again at your service. There's no too much of happenings right now this chapter. But wait, why did Ryuu's heart skip a beat on the demon president? Ah~ I'm confused too.

**Usui: **It is just because he's hungry that's why his heart did that.

**Tadashi: **Is that so? (_someone throws a kettle on his head_) Hey, who did that? By the way, aren't you Usui Takumi from my class?

**Usui: **(_now apeaking in English_) I don't know what you are saying. Bye!

**Tadashi: **Hey! Come back here. (_then saw again the 3 idiots_) Who are you again?

**Sanbaka: **Hoi! Don't just forget us!

**Shiroyan: **We're also part of this show. I'm Shiroyan.

**Kurotatsu: **Kurotatsu.

**Ikkun:** Ikkun.

**Tadashi: **Yeah, I know. You, three, were given a cameo role on Lesson 2.

**Sanbaka: **Don't you say just like that!

**Tadashi: **And now, let's look for the next chapter.

**Sanbaka: **Ignoring us again.

**Tadashi: **I don't think I like this one. The demon president emerges again and it's wilder than we saw. Is she human? Next chapter "**_Lesson 4: The Equation of a Demon President_**".

**Misaki: **_(shivers then sneezes) _I think there's someone spreading rumours about me.

**Shiroyan: **We should make an appearance on the chapters to come.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Ryuu: **Tadaima, Onee-chan.

**Ryuu's sister: **I heard you have a crush on school. Ah, my brother is now on his puberty age.

**Ryuu: **Who said that?

**Ryuu's sister: **I need to protect the informant's identity. Sorry.

**Ryuu: **I have no crush at anyone.

**Ryuu's sister: **Mata mata. Isn't it that the exact words you said when you had a crush back at your 2nd grade?

**Ryuu: **I told that there's none. _(went up to the stairs to go to his room)_

**Ryuu's sister: **My brother is really a tsundere, isn't he?

* * *

**_hannahchu: _**Hi guys! This is my latest chapter. Dated on October 26, 2012. How was it? _Please leave a review!_ And ask anything that you don't understand in my story. I know that you guys have waited for this long and I would like to give my thanks to you. This semester has been too tough for me. I have many sleepless nights because of all the exams. I even got sick because of studying for the next exam. But I hope that everything would be fine. I don't know when will the next chapter be but I assure you that I will not abandon this story. And as a token for my appreciation 9because you waited couple of months), I offer you some omake.

_WARNING: _Flaming is not allowed. Flames and constructive criticisms are two different things. Know it how.


	5. Lesson 4:

**HIGH SCHOOL TO REMEMBER**

_~A Cross-Over of Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!~_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _If I'm not mistaken, this'll be the fifth I say this but Special A and Maid-Sama are not mine.

_**Character Recap:**_

_A/N: Since I told you many times who are the main characters of this story, I would just describe the new characters that newly appeared last chapter._

_Seika High School Students:_

**Hanazono Sakura: **Year 2, Class 3. Has a pink hair matching her eyes and always gives the feeling of 'moe'. A friend of Ayuzawa Misaki. Not related to Hikari (check their kanji names but their kanji have the same meaning is something like flower bed).

**Kaga Shizuko: **Year 2, Class 3. Has a pale black hair and wearing a pair of eyeglasses.

**Katata Kiyomasa: **Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

_**Last Chapter Recap:**_

Chachararan~ Special showed their potential last chapter but there's more of it. It seems that Ryuu has a little crush on our student council president. What awaits him? It's looking to be more interesting on Seika High.

The bell rings as the new lesson starts.

* * *

_Lesson 4:_

**The Equation of a Demon President**

* * *

The story is about the daughter of an ordinary carpenter (Hanazono Hikari) being lost to Takishima Kei on a wrestling match when she was just 6 years old. And for her to beat this guy who made her taste the embarrassment of being beaten, she puts in her best effort, while studying at a super rich school—the Hakusen Academy. This narration is still on because of Hikari is determined to beat Takishima. This is all for the sake not to be called "Forever Number 2". But being in another school for a month, how will this change? Expand the rivalry as the bests meet the bests. Find the new tale they will set.

Such a fine Thursday morning as our scene is in the track oval. Right! The students there were having their physical education class. It's decided that Class 1 and 2 of the second year students were having the same class of PE. Meaning, our transfers were together again.

"How…," as Hikari paused in her every word for her to catch her breathe again, "well… did… I… do?" She was trying to wipe her sweat flowing from her face with her shirt.

"Hikari!" Akira interrupted to give Hikari her towel and water.

Ryuu looked at the records as a classmate came by and whispered him the results of the other batch runners which he recorded immediately. Ryuu was asked to assists today's physical test which is 1 KM run. "A~ gomen," as he faced Hikari and Akira again. "As always Hikari, you did great. You made it by just 2 minutes and 44.3seconds."

"Did you hear that, Takishima? I made it with just a very short time." Hikari came to face Takishima as he leaned on his own arms to rest for a while.

"Don't get too cocky with just that." Kei countered as he looked to Ryuu permitting him to say what his result is.

"Kei made it to the finish line by 2 minutes…," Ryuu paused having somehow sympathetic eyes for his friend. But he can't do anything about it so he just continued, "7.0 seconds."

"Too bad, Miss Rank Two," Takishima continued with his insult.

"Don't call me Rank Two!" Hikari yelled matching the squeal of the girls in the field. She saw the guy who was called "Usui Takumi" standing in front of the finish line.

The same boy came to whisper his time as Ryuu jotted it down. "I think here comes a very tough rival," Ryuu announced to his friends. "Usui made a swift run with 2 minutes 9 seconds."

"You have it now. You're now Miss Rank Three." Takishima smirked while Hikari was really pissed because there's still another person who can beat her.

A boy came running again to Ryuu. "Tsuji-san, there's an error with the result for Usui Takumi. We're really sorry. It's just the commotion. But luckily we made Katsuro time them too." Hikari was lightened when she heard the news. She's hoping that due to the commotion, that boy was just knocked off and accidentally pressed the stop button while that Usui Takumi is still in the middle of the run. "Katsuro said that Usui-san did make it by 2 minutes and 7.0 seconds."

"What?!" The three (Hikari, Akira and Ryuu) chorused the word seemingly making the news unbelievable for them while Megumi just expressed a shocked face.

"Is he even a human?" Ryuu asked as he was thinking but never thought that that question was voiced out.

It turns out that the next runners are Tadashi, Jun, and other two Class 1 students.

"Here comes the last batch of runners at last." The SA heard their classmates as the four runners which include three boys and the president was on their mark. Due to some circumstances, President Ayuzawa was put with those guys.

"Ready," the runners made their position, "set," the fiery passion of winning was really burning setting her deathly glare with the guy beside her who is Miyasawa, "GO!" The president together with the two guys was running on the track oval as Miyasawa was left behind because his knees are still shaking with the experience he just had. Unconsciously, Miyasawa was running with both of left feet making it no wonder he stumbled with his own feet. By the time he fell, his friends helped him to go to the clinic.

In just a spark of time, Ayuzawa got to the finish line with her sweat trickling on her cheeks. "What's her time?" All wondered how fast she did. The boy who was telling Ryuu the results asked if can announced it to others since all are really curious in which Ryuu nodded in approvement. "2 minutes and… 19.5 seconds."

Change Scene. Boys' changing room. Since it's Ryuu who was asked to do the recording and went to the teachers' office to give the results, all of his friends waited for him to finish what he's doing then went to the changing room so that they can change to their uniform after sweating too much from running.

"I never thought that someone can tie to your speed." Ryuu told Kei as they removed their shirt.

"I really don't care much." Kei said as he slammed his locker after he changed.

Back in the field, Hikari was still running a couple of laps while Akira and Megumi were worriedly watching her. It seems that Hikari can't take the news that she was just fourth. She never thought that someone besides Takishima would beat her someday.

"I'm really worried about Hikari. I never thought that even that female pres would beat her record. I think it's true that she really is a demon." Akira said to Megumi while her eyes were still on the running girl with a pig-tailed hair.

Megumi raised her board in which she wrote, "I think it's better to stop her. We still have class by 30 minutes."

"We really should." Akira rose from her seat to wave her right hand and yelled, "Hikari!" Hikari who was in the middle of her 31st lap stopped from her tracks to look at the person who called her. "We need to go. Class starts again after 30 minutes." Akira told her as loud as she can so that Hikari would hear her. She just received an okay-smile from Hikari.

"I'll buy some refreshments from the near vendo." Megumi volunteered herself.

"We'll just wait for you in the girls' locker room." Akira smiled assuredly. "Itterashai!" Akira said as she waved her hand to Megumi.

As Megumi left Akira, Hikari came. "Akira, where's Megumi going?" She asked confusedly.

"She'll get us some refreshments. She'll follow us when she got it. We'll just have to wait for her. I think you should at least wash your face Hikari." Akira said as she looked at Hikari who's sweating a lot after her run.

"Okay!"

In the shoe locker where the vending machine is also located, Megumi overheard a conversation (between males) while she's picking her two jasmine teas and a Poracci for Hikari.

"What shall we do? Kirukawa is being locked in the utilities' room." The first voice said.

"There's no helping it. Let's just force the key out of her. We can have a chance." It was now a hoarse-voiced student said.

"Will she budge by that?" The third one who sounds like a scaredy cat asked.

"There can be a chance." The hoarse-voiced guy said with some doubt on his own words.

"You know that it's the president you'll face." The third one said a-matter-of-factly.

"The other guys will help too." The first one turned to say it.

Megumi, who's somehow scared on how these guys will do to the president, ran towards the girls' locker room to inform her friends on what she had heard.

Akira and Hikari who are waiting for Megumi to return, were shocked on how she is in hurry.

"Oh, Megumi. Why are you such in a hurry?" Akira asked worriedly for her friend.

Megumi wrote as fast as she could all the events happened earlier and how the guys are planning to attack the president.

"I think even if we had been scolded by her, we still need to help her, right?" Akira said in which both Megumi and Hikari nodded.

As they speedwalked through the corridor going to the student council room where the president is now at, they saw a number of boys who's in front of the door.

"Ayuzawa-kaichou, please release Kirukawa. I think what you did is already enough for his punishment." A yellow-haired guy said in somehow polite manner.

"You say "it is already enough". How dare he to not only looking under the girls' skirt while they're using the stairs and even he also flipped one of them? You know that he really scared that freshman."

"Kaichou, we really don't want to force it out to you. But since it comes to this, we have no choice but have the key by any means." Now a dark-green-haired guy turned to threaten the president.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" It looks like something like a dark aura with flames came into their view. They really don't know if it's an illusion or what. The president cracks on her knuckles preparing herself for a battle. But before anything happens, the boys are already gone.

"I think she needs no help at all." Hikari mentioned as she admired on what the president did.

"As expected from the demon president." Akira remarked.

"Kaichou," a voice called out "I think it's alright to let Kirukawa-senpai out of the room. I think he already learnt his lessons. And besides, he may get sick when he stayed for any longer there."

"Gomen na, Sa-chan. I'll just release him. But promise me that if anything happens to you who are caused again by Kirukawa, I'll prepare him a better punishment than this." Keys clattered as the president said those.

"Hai! Arigatou, Kaichou!" Sa-chan was really grateful on what the president did for her.

Akira, Hikari and Megumi watched the president as she went to the direction where the utilities' room located.

"Demon when it comes to boys but gentle with the girls, huh?" Akira mumbled not enough to hear by anyone.

In the faculty room, Tsuji Ryuu came to deliver the results of the tests they did that morning.

"A, Tsuji-kun. Can I ask you a favour?" Tanaka-sensei called for him.

"It's okay, Sensei. What is it?" Ryuu smiled politely on the elder.

"Ayuzawa-san asked me on the good sponsors we can have for the upcoming school's festivity. I made here a list in the folder. I want you to hand it over to her. I think she's now at the SC room." The teacher explained as he handed over the folder to Ryuu.

"Okay, Sensei." Ryuu bowed his head and left.

As Ryuu headed to the SC room, he met Jun and Megumi on the way in which he smiled on seeing the twins again.

"Ryuu-nii, what subject do you have now?" Jun asked enthusiastically hoping that they'll have the same class.

"It's break for me." Ryuu answered as he smiled but it turned down Jun's mood as well as Megumi's. "We can still see by this lunch break, you know. It's not like this always." Ryuu assured them that he'll always be there for them.

"Okay. Jaa ne, Ryuu-nii. Mata atode ne." Jun and Megumi waved their hands for a short farewell. Ryuu just waved also his hand and smiled and just have his way again to the council room.

Ryuu made a small knock to the room. It seems no one heard him that's why he tried again but failed to be recognized again. He made a small sigh and attempt to knock again but stopped in midair because he saw that the president is already beside him.

"O, Tsuji-san. What business do you have here?" Ayuzawa asked politely as she walked to the door while Ryuu stepped back to give her way. Ayuzawa opened the door and faced Ryuu again. "Would you like to come in?" Ryuu nodded and entered the room.

Ryuu saw the president's table have mountain piles of documents. "So?" Ryuu was removed from his trance when he heard that one word.

"A, Tanaka-sensei asked me to give this list of the good sponsors for the upcoming event." Ryuu handed the folder to the president in which the she inspected the contents.

"It's quite a number. It'll become busy again. A, Tsuji-san, arigatou. Thank you for delivering this." Misaki smiled in appreciation on he did.

Ryuu still don't know why he felt somehow flustered with that single smile but he can't help but blushed. "I-i-i-it's o-o-k-k-ay." Ryuu must get hold of himself before he becomes a fool in front of anyone. He focused his eyes on the files piled in her desk. "Can I ask what those are?"

"Those are each section's request on the things they'll do on the event and also the requests on how to make the festivity livelier. I'm in the middle of sorting all out because some random students just put something stupid there." Ayuzawa explained as she massaged her forehead.

"Maybe I can help a little. It's even my break now." Ryuu offered his help.

"If it's not much of a bother to you, I'll accept your help." Ayuzawa really don't know what to say since she's not much used in conversing with guys. "Thank you, Tsuji-san." She gave her appreciation as Ryuu got some of the papers to sort out and smiled at her.

"Ayuzawa-san, it's okay to call me Ryuu." Ryuu said which somehow made himself nervous.

"Okay, Ryuu-san." Ayuzawa answered for his offer.

"Honorifics are not needed." Ayuzawa can't help but laugh on what they are fighting in which Ryuu also matched hers.

In the corner of the door of the SC room, there stand the tall guy with blond hair which is having somehow a sulked face. When he heard two students laughing while he's outside the room, he walked out of the scene.

_~End of Chapter 4~_

* * *

**Next Lesson's Corner:**

**Tadashi: **I think I saw something scarier than Akira. (a broomstick came flying to his head)

**Sanbaka: **Since the regular presenter of this corner has been knocked out, we'll be the one who'll replace him.

**Shiroyan: **Hello, everyone. I'm Shiroyan. As you did see in this chapter, you saw how great our president is.

**Ikkun: **My love keeps going deeper and deeper. Ahh~ Even my drawing for her cannot match with Misa-chan's cuteness. I can't think of any color that will perfectly describe her.

**Kurotatsu: **I'm still with the strawberry panties.

**Ikkun: **Hey, what are you saying? You hentai! Misa-chan is far too innocent for that. (blushes furiously)

**Shiroyan: **Sorry for any non-appropriate words you heard. Before anything goes wrong here, let's see what we have for the next chapter. What an extravagant car again? Who are these two people? It looks like they are somehow creepy. I think something runs up from my spines. Next chapter "**Lesson 5: This is How Rich People Do Things**".

**Tadashi: **(just became conscious again) What happened?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Today is the 22nd day of January 2013. I'm sorry for a very long wait. I hope you understand my situation. This story is what you can say "mada mada dane". It just means that this has a very long way to go that even the half isn't finish. Hope you can understand the situation of your poor author. This is unedited so please bear with it for a quite bit. I'm going to edit it if I find the time to do so. Thank you for all the follows and favourites and especially the reviews. All are entitled to voice out their opinion. Criticisms are welcome as long as you can point out what is wrong with my story.

And by the way, I think the time I gave the four extra-ordinary characters of my story would be somehow believable since they are them. I still remember my high school days when we did that physical test and I ran 1km just by 5 minutes and so. And that's a run/walk.

So can I ask you now, how's this chapter? I am really happy when you leave a review for my story. And I still haven't find any beta for all of my stories that's why I want everyone's opinion on every chapter I make so please do this little favor. Thank you so much.

May 13th 2013: Let me say this. First of all, I want to apologize for a very late update. But the next chapter would soon be posted here. Then, I would like to make things clear. I didn't change their characters. If there are changes in their way, I will alert you that they some kinda have some OOC but that won't be use I think. Because of my love to them, I can accept who they are and what they originally like. I don't need to change it for them. Hahahha. Just kidding.


End file.
